Shadow Reckoning
by Sarah August
Summary: Instead of kidnapping Elena in 3x15 Elijah makes the hasty decision to make Elena a vampire instead. A shadow from Elijah's past returns to make him pay for that choice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shadow Reckoning

Summary: Instead of kidnapping Elena in 3x15 Elijah makes the hasty decision to make Elena a vampire instead. Elena awakens a new vampire who is changed by her transformation. Drawn to Elijah in a new way, Elena finds her relationships with everyone changed forever.

Notes: AU

"Be careful what you wish for!"

Elijah then grabbed her roughly to him and all Elena could see was darkness as Elijah bit down furiously into the flesh at her neck. Just before her heart stopped beating, Elijah forced himself not to finish her and pulled away.

"Are you certain of this, Elijah?" Rebekah said from not too far away, but he could still hear her.

"It will stop mother from using the spell to kill us if the doppelganger is dead. It will render the affect of her blood useless."

"But Elijah..."

"I've made my decision, Rebekah," said Elijah in a normal voice. Rebekah arrived to him just as he begun the last step to make Elena Gilbert a vampire.

Elijah, before he let the feeling of guilt change his mind, he forced his blood into her mouth and snapped her neck with brutal force to ensure it would be a clean kill. A single tear fell down his cheek as he lowered the body of Elena Gilbert to the ground at their feet.

Seeing the long dark hair fan the ground like that brought back a flash of painful memory. A painful memory as this one certainly would be as well. Her small frame slumped on the ground as his mother did the unthinkable to her. Elijah would have never guessed his mothers plan back then. Not until he seen it right before his eyes.

His mother had murdered his love in cold blood, not caring of the lingering damage it would inflict upon her sons who had loved that girl more than anything.

"She may never forgive you for this..." Rebekah said softly, carefully. Perhaps he still had the old habit of wearing his feelings on his sleeve after all.

"It is done, and we are safe," Elijah replied simply. "Elena will awaken a vampire, and our mother can never use Elena against us again. Besides, I'm certain the Salvatore's will help her adjust."

Elijah then bent over Elena and easily lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking Elena to the Salvatore's so that they know our little problem is resolved."

"What about Niklaus, Elijah? He's going to be furious."

Elijah stopped and sighed tiredly. "Well, our brother will just have to be satisfied with the fact that I just saved his life. See you at home, sister." Elijah was then off with Elena.

* * *

The first thing that Stefan noticed was that their living room had a light on. Stefan walked ahead, leading the way for Damon and he froze at the sight before him.

There was Elijah, sitting by the fireplace. He awaited them patiently. Across from him, however, was a sight that threatened to break Stefan into pieces.

They had run out of time, Stefan thought. And with brutal finality. There in the chair opposite of Elijah sat Elena. She was in a seated position accept for the way her head was tilled. There she sat staring at the fire with dead brown eyes.

Damon rushed forward first when he seen that his brother seemed to be locked in place. Frozen by the horror that gripped him.

Elijah stood up first and grabbed Damon by his neck before tossing him into the nearest wall. Damon hit it with a sickening blow. Damon slipped into unconsciousness on impact. Elijah then stood in place, staring down Stefan who appeared to be looking for a weapon. Anything to use that could kill the one who took something so precious away from him.

"I will kill you for this," Stefan then replied after a hard, long silence. "She never wanted this... you knew that... and you betrayed her, again."

"Stefan, as much as I admire Elena. She should have thought twice against plotting with my mother to use her blood to sacrifice my family. It was the easiest way to break my mother's spell and to ensure that Elena will never be again used against us. So, I have betrayed her, Stefan. But she greedily joined me in that bed of betrayal," Elijah then stopped before Stefan before exiting the house. "I trust that you will see to Elena's transformation, Stefan. That should keep you all occupied enough from interfering with my family again, anytime soon," Elijah finished icily.

Elijah then exited the Salvatore house, allowing Stefan to aid Elena and Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was smothering her. He was everywhere, on her in an instant. His teeth pierced her flesh and the last hope she had died as he embraced her. Elena wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't scream anymore because Elijah had made the decision to kill her to save his family.

And there was no protests to make. There was no more fear. Elena felt taken by an unusual sense of calmness and peace. The sounds were soon everywhere. In the distance she heard Stefan and Damon. They were upset, arguing over her body.

"_She never wanted this,"_ said Stefan in a sad, broken voice which broke her heart.

"_It will be easy for her, if we show her the right way, Stefan," _declared Damon, hate in his voice._ "We just need to make sure she stays away from him."_

_Him._

Elena then gasped aloud for air, letting it all, letting everything sink in. The blood. She remembered his blood and then there had been darkness. Elijah had killed her. She remembered dying in one quick, horrific moment.

She wanted to call out to Stefan and Damon for help, but she couldn't. Her voice wasn't there yet. _"Niklaus, it's been over 500 years since that failure with the spell. Do you honestly need this? You have lived as a vampire for most of your life..." _

"_I was born a werewolf, Elijah. I was meant to be this. Would you truly deny me my birth right?" _

Elena could feel the rage boiling just beneath the surface in Klaus's voice. She had no idea where that memory had come from, but it had felt very real.

"_Elena..." _

Elena snapped her head to attention at the sound of Stefan's voice and she felt the urge to attack but fought it down quickly. "What's happening to me?" Elena asked Stefan in a shaky voice. He took her hand and looked like he had difficulty finding his own voice.

Damon stepped into view and Elena looked in his direction in frustration. "You shouldn't have trusted him, Elena," said Damon as if answering her in an usually soft tone. He too looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

Stefan then took both of her hands, finding the will to tell her the truth. "Elena, Elijah killed you to stop his mothers spell. He made you a vampire."

Elena blinked in disbelief. She then turned her head, wishing to just get up and run away. Before Elena realized it she had done just that. She had moved off the bed in a blur and nearly crashed into the near by wall at the window. She had nearly knocked over Stefan in the process. Elena gave her boyfriend one last, terrified look before rushing out her bedroom door.

* * *

"You did what?"

Elijah had braced for the storm of his brothers temper, but Elijah had decided now that he just didn't care anymore. He had made a decision that would ensure his family's safety. He refused to regret that choice. Even at the cost Elena Gilbert would endure for it.

"Niklaus, I have robbed you of your precious source for blood, I know. But if you would stop and think for a moment, you would realize that I just saved us all," Elijah spat rather darkly.

"You not only killed my _blood source_, you have _annihilated _any chance that I have for another all together," Klaus said viciously. "As a vampire, she'll never..."

"No," snapped Elijah, cutting him off, but agreeing to the fact that Elena would never have any children to continue her family line. "She won't. However, there is a slim chance of another doppelganger reappearance. Elena's birth mother had other family. She had_ siblings_, Niklaus. But before you begin another 500 year chase for a girl you expect to die for you, _consider this_. Perhaps try to accept the family that you have now. The family that you have always had. Let them go, Niklaus, and you will have the family that you have always_ desired_. Then you will have no need for your ridiculous_ hybrids_." Elijah then exited the study, refusing to look back at his brothers furious face.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go, Stefan?"

Stefan shrugged Damon off and walked past him towards the Gilbert's front door. "She's upset, and just found out she's become the one thing she never wanted to be. We need to find her. We need to make sure she..."

"We need to get her to feed, that's what we need to do, Stefan. What if it's in Elijah's plan to turn her and then let her starve to death?"

"Damon, let's just find her," Stefan said in frustration. "I'll go tell Caroline, you get Bonnie. Then we can start looking for her."

"Why don't we just get miss witch to do a locator spell?"

"It might not work the same..."

Stefan was starting out the door.

"Why not?" asked Damon in annoyance.

"Because, Damon," replied Stefan sarcastically. "Elena is now technically dead... until she feeds at least."

Stefan then vanished and Damon scowled before leaving the Gilbert residence to locate Bonnie.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made Elena a vampire," Rebekah said softly, disturbing Elijah from his thoughts.

Elijah turned away from his view of the lake in behind the house his family shared in Mystic Falls. "Why would you find it surprising that I would do anything to protect our family, sister?"

"I find it surprising, Elijah, that you would turn Elena Gilbert into a vampire, because you, my brother, are in love with-"

"Rebekah..." said Elijah sharply, not allowing Rebekah to finish those words. Those very dangerous words. He could not afford to be in love with yet another that shared that face. Especially when she already had two others desperately seeking her attention. "I am not... I cannot..."

"You were always a sucker for a girl with a heart shaped face and brown eyes," Rebekah said lastly before leaving Elijah alone with his dark thoughts and frustration.

* * *

"Elena... what are you doing out here?"

Elena turned to face the one who found her with hate filled eyes. "Why don't you leave me alone? I'm sick of this... I just want to be alone..."

"Elena, if I leave you alone, you're going to fry up like an egg on fire in about five minutes..." snapped Damon darkly.

"Damon, I don't care... I never wanted this... I..."

Elena blinked in sudden disbelief as the sun started to come up in the sky. Damon went to move to push Elena into the lake below the wickery bridge, but stopped himself when he noticed something about the new vampire before him. She wasn't burning in the new sunlight. In fact, it appeared like the sun never bothered her at all.

"I guess you've inherited something from your sire, Elena," Damon quipped softly.

"What?" Elena asked worriedly, not quite getting it yet.

"You're impervious to sunlight, like an original..."

Elena blinked back her tears and smiled sadly. "Oh," She said.

"Getting hungry yet?" asked Damon quickly with a grin, changing the subject.

Damon offered her a hand and Elena gladly took it, happy for the reminder that despite her grief she wasn't alone.

* * *

"Guess what little vampire doesn't need a day light ring?" said Damon, strolling into the Gilbert residence in behind Elena.

Stefan shot up from the sofa inside the Gilbert living room and reached for Elena who happily returned his embrace. "I'm so sorry," Stefan breathed into her hair.

"You didn't do this, Stefan," whispered Elena back, enjoying the feel of him.

Elena pulled away from Stefan, noticing they weren't alone. Everyone was there, in fact. Standing in her living room.

"We were worried about you," Stefan said as an answer.

"We can help you with this, Elena," said Caroline, standing by a hard faced Bonnie.

Elena met her brothers gaze and then shook her head. "Actually, I would like to be alone with Jeremy, if that's okay?"

Rick nodded, exiting for the stairs. Caroline told Elena there was blood for her in the kitchen before leaving the house with Bonnie.

Stefan kissed Elena's cheek before leaving with Damon. Damon mouthed if she needed anything to call them.

"So, you just didn't get rid of everybody, just to eat me, did you?" teased her brother.

Elena chuckled but then pulled Jeremy into a bear hug. "I just needed to be with my little brother as a human for the last time, if that's alright?" Elena asked softly, pulling away from him.

"Wow, yeah," replied Jeremy thoughtfully. "I never really thought of it like that..."

"So, are you okay, with everything?" pressed Elena.

"Well, I have to be. Because if you don't turn into a vampire...we have no choices, Elena," finished Jeremy.

"I'll die," Elena said, biting her lip. There really was no other way here.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's with you and Elena, _brother_?"

Stefan sighed darkly and shut the door to their house with a bang. "She just got turned into a vampire, Damon. There's nothing with me and Elena..."

"I mean, for a couple that was sort of _broken up_, you two seem_ suddenly close_ again. Flipped that humanity switch back on recently, there, _Stefan_?" Damon quipped dryly.

"Elena has bigger problems than our relationship, or _lack there of_, Damon. Her problems also surpass you and her, _wouldn't you say_?" Stefan then challenged.

"What do you mean, there, brother?" Damon shot back.

"I mean, I know that you've been moving in on _my girlfriend_ while I went on that bender with Klaus..."

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you had stayed put, Stefan. Elena wouldn't have looked twice at me..."

"I took off to _save your life_..." Stefan snapped.

Damon blinked and shrugged, hating the admittance. "_Yeah_, you do have a point..."

"My point, _Damon_, is that I'm back now. And I won't give up on her... for _anyone_. I owe her that much."

"But what if she decides that I'm not just some_ flirtation_ she had while her boyfriend was away... and we did _have something_, Stefan. Like it or not, _Elena_ feels something for me..."

"That may be true, Damon. But she still hasn't thought it important enough to tell me about it..."

"We _kissed_ Stefan... and if Elena had been a different kind of girl, we would have done a lot more too..."

Stefan ignored the knife like sensation he felt at hearing what had happened between Elena and Damon while he'd been away. He hadn't the right to judge her, had he? He did leave her, after all.

"I'll let Elena decide what she wants, when all of this is settled. If it's you, then I'll walk away... But for now, we need to give her time. What's happening to her now is bigger than us..."

"I'm not going to let her forget how she feels about me, _Stefan_..."

"And I know that Elena_ still loves me_, Damon," Stefan then snapped. He then left his brother alone in the entrance way to their house.

* * *

"_Drink it... you know you want too," Elijah's voice whispered. _

"_Everything is going to change... what if I lose me?" _

"_If you don't drink the blood, you'll die..." He then warned._

"_I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I ..."_

_Elijah silenced her with a kiss to her lips. "Drink the blood, Elena... there's no stopping it now..." _

_Elijah raised a bloody wrist to her lips and Elena felt her fangs extend. He put a hand to her hip, the sudden sensation stunning her. "Take what you want, Elena..." He then said seductively. _

_Elena then took the offered blood with a smile to her new vampire face. _

* * *

A noise came from the Gilbert kitchen and Jeremy entered the room with caution. It was really late and he knew that Rick and Elena were asleep upstairs.

He gasped in surprise at the sight before him. It was Elena. She was sitting on the floor, greedily drinking from one of the blood bags that Caroline had brought over. The other six lay open and empty around the room. "Elena... what's going on... I thought you decide to wait for this, until Stefan could come over tomorrow..." Jeremy couldn't stop the panic in his voice.

Elena looked at him with blood filled eyes, her vampire eyes. "I had too... I'm so... hungry..." Elena finished off the bag and tossed it across the room. She then stood suddenly, seeming to focus on Jeremy like a lion ready to pounce. "Jeremy... _I'm so sorry._.." Elena said through sudden sobs before she then turned and forced herself to run out the back door of their house.

"Rick!" shouted Jeremy then, turning towards the staircase down stairs. "Rick, wake up!"

* * *

Elena followed the scent of blood, hypnotized by the smell. It was all she could think about. It was all that she wanted.

She then spotted a sight that drew her in. A woman with red hair was drinking from a man in the park. Elena watched the vampire, feeling as if there was something familiar about her. But watching a vampire drink from a human was something she wanted to learn. Fresh, deep, rich blood.

The red haired vampire dropped the man, now dead, after sensing she wasn't alone anymore. "You're _Sage_..." Elena whispered softly, placing the name to the face, but unsure as to how.

"And you're _new_..." replied Sage, intrigued. "So, which one of the original brothers turned you? Klaus or Elijah? I bet it was both..." Sage then teased, intrigued herself. "With that face, there would be no way they'd ever let you go..."

"You know Katherine..."

"And I heard about that other one..._ Tatia_. Quite the little tease, but Elijah and Klaus seem to like that. And you're..."

"Elena... Elena Gilbert," Elena replied, feeling her vampire features turn to normal.

"Gilbert... wow, _that is interesting_... I bet you know Stefan and Damon Salvatore too..."

"Stefan is my boyfriend..." Elena said softly, leaving out the part where they broke up recently.

"And he didn't turn you... I bet he loved that one..." Sage then replied with sarcasm. "You happen to know where I can find Damon... I haven't seen him in awhile... We had a_ thing _way back when... but then_ Stefan_ was always kind of cute. So hard to make one's mind up about those_ two_..."

Elena blinked, fighting not to argue with the obviously older vampire. She had a history with Elijah and Klaus, and Stefan and Damon too. Elena wasn't certain what one bothered her more.

"Sorry, Elena," Sage then said, bringing Elena out of her thoughts. "But you are so easy to read. You're literally like an open book..."

Sage then flashed towards Elena, nearly knocking the new vampire off balance by the sudden movement. Sage locked eyes with Elena and her eyes showed her surprise. "Your sire, it's Elijah, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Elena asked softly, flustered by how much Sage seemed to know about her.

"Just how you knew who I was, yet, we never met until now... it's one of the perks of being sired by an original..."

"Intuition... "

"No, Elena. It's in the blood. You can tell almost everything about another vampire, just by smelling it... and you did it without even thinking about it... Where is your sire anyway? It's not like Elijah to let a new one go running about on their own..."

"He left me with Stefan and Damon... he said they could teach me..."

"Yet, here you are, alone..."

"I had to run away... I almost killed my brother tonight..."

"That's because you need to hunt, Elena. You are the protege of an original. Your hunger is very strong, and needs to be satisfied. If you don't hunt, you will start to hunt anything that crosses your path, no matter who they are to you. Let me show you..."

"No, I should go..."

Elena then flashed into the night, confused about everything that Sage had told her. If she found Stefan she'd be alright.

* * *

"Let me see him," said Elena, charging past Damon as he answered the door.

"What, not here to see me?" teased Damon, getting closer to her. Elena shook her head and pushed past Damon to look towards the stair case.

"He'll help me," stuttered Elena shakily. "I can't control it..."

Damon then froze, realizing what was happening to Elena. "You drank blood, you're in transition..."

"I couldn't wait... not with the blood in the house," Elena told him softly. She hugged herself and she allowed Damon to hug her close. She relaxed against him and guiltily tried to ignore how much she wanted this. She enjoyed being held by Damon. Perhaps too much. She pushed him away upon sensing Stefan near by.

Stefan came down the stairs in time to see Elena pull away from Damon. Elena then rushed into Stefan's arms. "Please, help me," She begged him, shaking still.

"She needs to hunt, Stefan," Damon replied before Stefan could say anything.

"Elena, he's right. You need to learn how to control this. Jeremy called just a few minutes ago. Let's go..." Stefan then started to usher Elena out of the house.

"Stefan, you sure that you playing teacher is a good thing?" Damon asked mockingly.

"And leaving it up to you would honestly be better, Damon?" Stefan shot back. "She doesn't need to learn how to kill on a whim..."

"But she does need to kill, Stefan. You remember _Sage._.."

Stefan blinked at the sudden memory of the only other vampire that they knew that had been sired by an original. Sage was dangerous as she was deadly. She had been even worse when she had first turned according to the stories. Stefan listened to Elena's protests as he pushed her outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, I was right," Sage murmured softly. Taking in the appearance of the original brother who answered the front door to the wealthy looking mansion, she smirked in familiarity. "So they finally released you from the box. How do you like this century, Kol?"

"Sage," Kol beamed excitedly, recalling the fiery red head on sight. "Should have known you'd show up again, looking for big brother. You know that he took off after mother? We have no idea where he is right now..." Kol moved aside and invited Sage inside their new family home. "Not that we need him, or anything. You know, you could always hook up with me. It would piss Finn off to no tomorrow..."

"Oh, Kol," laughed Sage, enjoying the younger original's dark wit. "You know I like the more calm, reserved type... Speaking of which, I'm here to see Elijah, actually."

"Oh, say it isn't so, Sage. Elijah will only bore you to death in the end..."

"Not about me, Kol," replied Sage, shaking her head. "Did you know that your brother recently made a new vampire? She'll need his help. I met her and she's already deep into the transition. The Salvatore's have been around for awhile, but they won't know how to teach her the control she'll need."

"Why so worried for a new one, Sage?" Kol quipped. "She's not even _yours_..."

"But I know what it's like to have no one to help you. Your brother took Finn away from me shortly after I turned... I don't want that for her."

"Nosing around won't bring Finn back here any faster. He's bent on his death wish, more than ever."

"That's because he doesn't know I'm here," Sage countered confidently.

"Ever the wanderer who still believes in true love. Who would have thought..."

"If you ever find it Kol, it will stun you into silence, I'm sure," Sage grinned.

"Ah, fine. Let's go find Elijah. I just remembered that you insist on becoming bored to death..."

"Thanks Kol. Ever the charmer."

* * *

"Elijah, damn, you still rock a suit," Sage grinned while pulling the older original into a very reluctant hug.

"Sage, I was surprised to hear you were in Mystic Falls. It's been what, _seventy years_ since we last saw you?"

"Seventy years since Klaus lied to me and made me believe that he'd let Finn go... If you have a white oak stake anywhere..." Sage stopped at seeing the flash of anger in Elijah's eyes.

"Sage, I don't believe you'd be so foolish to come here just to openly threaten my brother... why are you really here?" Elijah finished with a cool edge to his voice. He sat down at the desk inside the library.

"I came here because I might have something in the works to get your brother to set Finn free. But I'm here, _right now_, because I noticed what you did to that girl. The _Katerina Petrova_ doppelganger..."

"Don't use _that name_ in this house, firstly," snapped Elijah hotly. "And _my protege_ is none of your concern. _Elena_ walked right into what she had coming. It was either her and her friends, or my family..."

"Elijah, I'm not concerned with the _why_ you made the girl, I'm concerned over the fact that there's a brand new original protege running amok in Mystic Falls and her sire is doing nothing about it..." snapped Sage in return.

"She has her _Salvatore's_, Elena has no need of my help..." Elijah argued.

"You know there's a difference between a vampire _their kind_ creates and the kind an original creates... they'll know nothing about what she's going through..."

"Why don't you guide the girl since you've taken such a _great interest_ in my business, Sage..." Elijah countered so darkly that Sage visibly cringed.

"Elena doesn't know me and doesn't trust me..."

"Hmm, Sage might have a_ bright idea_ there brother," replied Klaus, stepping into the room with Elijah and Sage suddenly. "If you don't want your little doppelganger, perhaps I should take an interest in the _poor little thing_..." Klaus offered with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Sage looked to Elijah helplessly. She was never afraid to argue with Elijah, but she knew better with Klaus. Klaus was never afraid to demonstrate that he was older and stronger, and was to be obeyed with no arguments. Especially to those that weren't family. She was just a pleasant girl his brother had taken fancy to once, not worth any real notice.

"Klaus, Elena is _not yours_ to decide anything about..." Elijah began carefully.

"She is yours but you refuse to claim her," shot Klaus back. "Leaving a protege of _an original_ to those _beneath her._.."

"I will take care of her, _in my own way_," Elijah replied back carefully. "Are we settled, _Niklaus_?"

"Make it soon, Elijah," Klaus quipped back. "Or I will show the Salvatore's their place in Elena Gilbert's new life _myself_." He finished dangerously.

Sage watched the interaction with the original brothers with deep curiosity, wondering what Elijah had in mind exactly.

* * *

Elena sat inside her family kitchen the next day, trying to pretend that this was normal. Rick and Jeremy both were eating eggs and bacon and toast, and she was drinking a thick glass of blood.

Damon had brought over some bags of blood he had obtained from an undisclosed location. He said these were special and he was right. They tasted like wine almost, but richer, thicker. Elena hadn't dare to ask why. Damon had warned her to just enjoy the taste.

Rick then had taken Jeremy to school. Elena had chosen to stay home and try to adjust to this new development in her life. Stefan had offered to come over, but she declined any visits. She longed to see him, but at the same time, there was Damon, and she still couldn't say how she felt about the recent changes to their relationship.

They had been friends for awhile, but never friends that kissed. And Stefan had been less than interested in being with her again until all of this. Elena wondered if he only cared now from a sense of guilt.

Hearing a knock at her door, she was surprised to see Sage standing on the other side.

"_Elena_, I think it's time you learn a few things," Sage told her firmly.

"Sage, look, I hardly know you," Elena started but stopped when she seen Elijah step up to her door in behind Sage.

"Elijah..."

"Forgive my inviting Sage along for this visit, Elena, but I was uncertain if you would answer the door again, should I come calling," Elijah said with honesty. He locked eyes with the doppelganger, filled with guilt over what he had done to her, but not with regret.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Elena pressed uneasily after fighting a wave of hesitation.

He had killed her after his last visit to her door after all. And Elijah had done so with careful calculation. It cruelly reminded Elena that her friends had been right about him after all. She had been foolish to trust him so blindly. And now, she was a vampire because of him.

"I want to show you something," Elijah spoke gently and held out his hand to her.

With a sense that she was walking to her death again, Elena reached out with a deep frown and accepted his hand.

* * *

"Just listen..." came the whisper.

Elena closed her eyes and focused on the music. It was classical and deep sounding. Elena felt like she was stuck in some old flashback at a theatre.

Elena could see the orchestra now, just to the right of a stage. People were dressed in old clothes, top hats. She could hear a woman laughing next and Elena could swear right then that she felt a kiss against the bass of her neck. Had Elijah just kissed her there? Elena couldn't say.

Elena felt hands on her waist and she was interrupted again by Elijah's insistence. "Listen to the music, _Elena_," Elijah's voice said again seductively.

Elena tried but again was pulled into a dream like state. Maybe a memory. Strong hands grabbed her hips and exposed her bare legs.

Elena blinked but she couldn't focus on the image of the orchestra again. She felt heat and need from the other image that kept creeping into her thoughts. "What is that..." She asked loudly in frustration.

Elijah stopped and glanced at Sage who shot him a shrug and a bored look. "Hey, I said I'd help you get her here. You never said I couldn't have my fun too."

Elena stared at Sage, realizing the older vampire had been playing with her. "How did you do that?" Elena asked after regaining her composure.

Sage raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Not that," Elena said with an eye roll. "How did you give me that memory... the both of you, actually..."

"It's an ability that you can learn, but I want you to learn how to focus first," Elijah replied softly, happy to answer her question.

"I know how to focus..." Elena protested but he stopped her with a finger to her mouth.

"Not like a vampire..." Elijah argued swiftly. He pulled her up to her feet and Sage up and decided to leave the room, knowing what Elijah wanted. He wanted Elena here and he wanted to be alone with her.

Elijah put a hand to the small of her back, resting on the material of her red sweater. "Now focus..." Elijah insisted again, trailing off.

"On what exactly?" Elena couldn't help but laugh softly at his serious tone. She flushed when his hand suddenly had pressure on her back.

"You're not focusing Elena..." The tone was rising to be angry which surprised her.

"What is this exactly, Elijah..." Elena dared to say suddenly hating that new tone of his. It upset her, and easily. Elena wasn't used to feeling like that around Elijah.

"I want you to focus," Elijah replied simply, like it was the easiest answer in the world.

Elena felt drawn to his voice and drawn most importantly to the man himself. He grabbed her again and pulled her to him roughly. She gasped. Not from fright, but from a new and clear realization. She wanted him. "On me..." Elijah then said, finally giving her the answer she wanted and Elena crashed her lips against his with brutal force.

He lifted her up, easily accessing legs and hips and crashed with her into a near by wall. In the middle of sex against the wall, Elena realized that the memory Sage had glimpse to her had been a future one.


	5. Chapter 5

He heard the knock at the door and had hoped it would be Elena. Their new closeness had been put on hold with her unexpected turning into a vampire, but Damon knew that her feelings for him were still there.

Elena just had to figure out that she maybe felt something more for him than she did now for Stefan. Stefan still was in love with Elena, but he had turned his back on his emotions. His brother had chosen not to feel anything anymore. Although every moment he spent with Elena was a threat to Stefan's new decision. Damon could see the affect that Elena still had on his brother even if Stefan refused to see it anymore.

Damon knew that he should likely be a good brother and point that fact out to Elena who had serious doubts about a future with Stefan now, but there was another part of Damon that longed to be the one that Elena Gilbert loved. If she could let go of Stefan Damon knew they would have a real chance.

Damon opened the front door and was surprised, and annoyed to see it was Sage. "Well, my favourite red head. It's been what, a hundred years, Sage? Haven't found that stooge of an ex that you were looking for yet?"

"I'm not here to talk about old boyfriends, _Damon_," replied Sage softly before pulling Damon into a kiss.

"What... not that I'm _not willing_, but, I'm kind of almost_ spoken for_ these days..." said Damon, pulling away from her.

"What, _Elena Gilbert_?" Sage asked softly, smiling, loving the fact she was going to burst Damon's hope for true love.

"The one and only... wait, how do you know about Elena?" Damon then replied with rising suspicion.

"I just left her," Sage said nonchalantly. "With her new sire... _Elijah_... And from what I could hear as I left the house, Elena wasn't thinking about true love reigning with either of the Salvatore's. In fact, she wasn't thinking about either of you, at all," finished Sage rather evilly.

She shared a vicious love/hate relationship with Damon Salvatore. Sage had admittedly fallen for the elder Salvatore brother once upon a time, but he had only used her feelings in his master plan to find Katerina Petrova. Sage never really had been in love with Damon, but she had _come close_. It had marked the first time in many years that she allowed anyone that close to her.

Finn, would always be the one she would want above all others. She had loved since Finn, but none had ever matched her feelings for the original. The one who had rescued her from a life as a battered wife of a rich lord who had purchased her hand in marriage from her poor family. The one who blessed her with the power to ensure that no man would ever dare raise their fist to her again and live.

"Elena wouldn't... not with..."

"Why wouldn't she, Damon? It's not like she has a boyfriend anymore. You say you two have become close, but why hasn't it become anything else yet? She has never gotten over losing Stefan and she never will. That's why you don't have the girl right now Damon..."

Sage reached out to touch Damon's cheek like a gentle lover and she smiled into the pain she had seeded into his face. "You never really liked the good girls Damon. You know that, so why start now?" Sage then moved to kiss Damon and he returned the kiss willingly, happy to take the offer to forget Elena. Even if only for a little while.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell did everyone go too?" Rebekah said aloud, annoyed that she had trouble finding everyone since she had gotten out of bed an hour ago. She then walked towards the library inside her family home, sensing someone there.

"Finally, really, everyone decide to go out and not tell me... I... " Rebekah then froze at the door to the room with a mixture of horror and disgust upon her lovely, perfect features. "Holy... " She managed to breath before turning back around where she had come from, vowing to find a way to compel away what she had just seen.

"Rebekah..."

The original sister turned around and faced her brother, opening her eyes entirely when seeing he had managed to completely dress himself.

"Why the hell were you in the library without most of your clothes... did Kol guilt you into getting drunk with him again Elijah? I expect that from Niklaus, but you..." Rebekah then stopped talking when Elena Gilbert peered out of no where from the libation, dressed in Elijah's dress shirt.

"You said no one was home..." Elena whispered softly, then glaring at Rebekah.

"No one was," replied Elijah in his defence.

Elena, then carrying her clothes, went upstairs to Elijah's bedroom seeking the rest of her clothes, without another word.

"This was your bloody lesson you had in mind for her?" Rebekah then raged. "Nick is going too..."

"_What_, Rebekah..." Elijah said, cutting her off. "Elena was fully aware of what she was doing with me. Leave it alone, sister." Elijah then followed after Elena.

"But were you aware of what you were doing with_ her_..." Rebekah whispered for no one to hear.

* * *

Elijah arrived to his bedroom to find Elena gone. Not that he was surprised. She was dancing in a mix of emotions that she had never experienced before. And, he guessed, it was likely the first time that she had initiated a random sexual encounter with someone she wasn't involved with.

Elena had taken to the experience, relishing in it even. But when it was over reality crept back in. She was technically single, however, she still was emotionally taken by Stefan Salvatore. The pair had separated over the summer due to his brothers interference, and then had flat out broken up, but Elena and Stefan still were communicating, leaving open a small window of hope for a reconciliation.

This decision of hers to be with him today had been a rash and impulsive one. Very unlike the Elena Gilbert he had come to know. He had responded to her out of need and desire of her. Elijah knew from the moment she had kissed him that it would be simply just two people giving into an attraction, nothing more. But perhaps Elena had not been ready as she had believed at the time to do just that. Elijah, decided, would leave her in peace for a few days before approaching her again.

He wanted to teach Elena to be a vampire, but he also wanted their relationship to not be damaged by the experience. Elijah put on a suit jacket from the closet before leaving his bedroom.

* * *

"Where did you come from?" said Jeremy Gilbert while accidentally meeting his big sister at the front door to their house. He was dressed in his night clothes still while holding a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Really, Jer, that's_ breakfast_?" countered Elena coolly while shutting their front door.

"It's 7 am and you're just getting home... did you stay with Stefan and Damon?"

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not on the greatest of terms with either of them right now... _especially_ Damon..."

"What did you do?" Jeremy then said teasingly. Elena shot her brother a look while removing her jacket. "Hey, I know you kissed him."

"That was awhile ago..."

"Here, take this... you need something to eat..."

"What about you?" said Elena taking her brothers breakfast.

"That's my second... not really hungry..."

"But... oh, never mind..." quipped Elena while watching her brother go outside for what she assumed was to get the newspaper. Elena headed towards the kitchen and froze when she heard tires grinding pavement and a car going really fast.

Elena dropped the food and it hit the floor with the plate shattering as Elena moved as fast as she could towards where her brother had gone too. Elena flew out the door using her vampire speed after shooting Alaric a terrified look who was coming down the stairs.

Elena made it half way to Jeremy who was standing in the middle of the road while a jeep sped towards him before the jeep struck her brother with a sickening crack of bones. Elena screamed as she fell with her brother towards the ground and his head turned at an awkward angle.

Elena, horrified, feared for a moment that her only brother and remaining family was dead. Alaric got to them much too late and he tried to comfort her before reaching for his cell phone and calling 911.

Elena started to cry when she realized that Jeremy had no heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to the hospital was smothering to Elena. She was a vampire, but felt like she couldn't breath. Elena felt as if she were dying right along side her brother. Everything flashed before Elena's eyes.

Mom and Dad bringing Jeremy home from the hospital for the first time. Jeremy saying her name for the first time. His first word had been _Elenn. _Elena remembered many hours of saying her name to Jeremy until he finally said it. She had been so proud to be his sister in that moment. So many days of going to the play park with mom after school. Jeremy joining her at high school. He had such a hard adjustment from middle school to high school and then... they had jointly lost everything that ever mattered to them. Their parents had been their world.

And Jeremy had become Elena's with the deaths of their parents. She couldn't lose him. Her sanity was hanging by a thread at the thought.

The obvious answer had crossed her mind. Give Jeremy her blood and he'd walk out of this alive. The blood would either heal him, or if he died with it in his system, her brother would become what she was. What she was still learning to be. And she would not be able to help him. Would she be able to even save him?

Elena reached for her brother's hand and held it, waiting. The hospital sounds, she couldn't even hear it now. She focused on what she wanted to hear, and she heard her brothers heart beat. It was only now she had understood what Elijah had been trying to teach her before... well, before things had taken a very surprising turn in their relationship.

Elena hadn't planned on it. Not until she had been right in the moment. And then, it had been all Elena could see, could want. She had wanted him and he had given into what she had wanted from him. Had it meant anything other than what it had been? Her feelings were confused about two others, and Elena didn't need a third complication. Elijah was a door that she wasn't willing to open if it meant more.

And Elena was certain that Elijah felt the same way. Their relationship had never been more than friendship, and a very tentative one at that. They would not, could not go there again.

Jeremy's ring seemed to hang on her brother's finger as if it were trying to cling to life. It looked different to Elena now. She couldn't really say how. The ring seemed to be dying. Perhaps that was a good way to describe it. Elena just hoped it didn't take her brother with it.

Jeremy began to stir suddenly and Elena felt her heart begin to flutter inside her chest. She had hope again and it felt wonderful. "Jer?"

Jeremy Gilbert then opened his eyes.

* * *

Elena walked out of her brothers hospital room as if she were walking on air. He was awake, talking, and eating. Jeremy was acting like his normal self, but Elena couldn't shake the feeling that something was different with her brother. It was almost as if she could see it physically, but Elena couldn't name what it was.

Her happy moment quickly went away when she realized that she wasn't alone in the waiting room with Alaric anymore. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon had all gathered as well. Stefan was the first to greet her with a hug and Elena then spilled the good news. Jeremy seemed to be okay.

Each mentioned that Klaus was likely responsible. Had he done this out of revenge to hurt her as pay back to Elijah who turned her, thus ruining all of Klaus's hybrid making plans? Had he really meant to kill her brother and this was just a fluke that he still lived?

So many things were threatening to ruin the fact that her brother was still alive. And when Elena locked eyes with Damon for the first time in the hospital she knew immediately that he knew. He knew the truth that she wasn't ready to tell anyone about. He knew the truth that now threatened to ruin anything that might have happened between the two of them in the near future. Elena swallowed hard and looked away painfully from that undeniable hurt in Damon's eyes.

Elena wondered how he knew. Elijah would have never said anything to anyone. She knew that. They hadn't even talked yet about it. But Damon knew it anyway. Had he already told Stefan? Given the attentiveness that Stefan was still showing towards her Elena suspected the answer was no. But Damon would certainly spill the beans soon. Especially if he believed that he had lost all chances with her himself.

Alaric and her had gotten Jeremy home and Rick had even asked her about what was going on with her and Damon. Damon was now acting like he hated her. As much as that hurt, Elena knew it was for the best. She knew that part of her had never let go of her feelings for Stefan. Starting anything romantic with Damon would be a mistake and messy. Even though she cared deeply about Damon, those feelings had never blossomed into something deeper. It was time that Elena admitted that to herself. She was not, and would never be in love with Damon. She really had to let him go this time.

When the time was right she would talk to Damon. But for now it was best to let him be upset with her. She had did nothing wrong and in time he would see that. Even begrudgingly.

Elena decided that she would speak with Stefan too. She would tell him how she felt still, even about Elijah. Would he still want her after hearing about her night with Elijah? It sounded terrible even to Elena._ "I'm still in love with you, but I slept with my original sire. Hope you don't mind."_

Elena, knowing it was getting late, decided that she would need to see Elijah. Afraid of Klaus's role in what happened to her brother, Elena gave Elijah a call, inviting him here.

* * *

Alaric let Elijah into the house and then went back upstairs to check in with Jeremy before going to bed for the night. Elena went down stairs, trying to mask the mix of feelings that were overwhelming her right then.

She had last seen Elijah when they had slept together, and then she had taken off like a frightened, inexperienced girl the minute his back was turned, before anything else could be said. Out of guilt, most certainly. After all, Stefan and Damon both had been expecting her to choose between them. And instead of choosing, instead of making her choice clear, she went off and slept with someone else entirely. A decision that likely would cost her any chance with Stefan when he found out what she had done with Elijah.

His eyes were warm when he saw her decent the stairs and enter her living room. They stood together like that for a few moments, taking in the moment and remembering together silently their one night encounter. To her surprise, Elena no longer felt awkward about it. Silently, Elijah reached for her hand, wordlessly reminding her that she was no longer a girl that needed to be frightened by her choices or inexperience. For that, Elena felt terribly grateful to Elijah. He would forever insist on treating her with great understanding.

He escorted them to her sofa and she told him everything that had happened to Jeremy. Her mess with Damon that she had created with her own hands. Elena even confessed that she still had feelings for Stefan.

With Damon, she should have been more clear headed. She had lead him to believe that he had hope with her due to her separation with Stefan. Elena had grown tired of being alone and Damon being so in love with her had drawn her to him. She had seriously been considering a relationship with Damon until_ very, very recently._ Until she woke up and realized it would be wrong to use him because things weren't working with his brother.

Elijah gave her advice. Follow her heart to what she really wants. Either it be Stefan or Damon. Elijah shared he thought she was being impulsive with her decision between the Salvatore's. That perhaps she refuses to consider Damon seriously because the easiest choice would be to pick the brother she knew would always be there for her. If she decided upon Damon, the choice would be a gamble. Elena hadn't thought of it like that and Elijah had managed to give her doubt with her decision.

She dared to touch upon their one night stand and blushed furiously. Again, Elijah accused her of not knowing what she really wanted. Elena couldn't help but wonder what he had been referring too. Her problems with Stefan and Damon, _or her time with him._

Elena told Elijah everything that had been happening with Jeremy over the last day. He said to look out for anything unusual about Jeremy and keep him posted. Just as simple as that.

Talking to Elijah had eased her worries and she appreciated that he expected nothing from her in return regarding their night together. He expected nothing while others expected everything, and she would have to give an answer to them, like it or not. Only she could decide what the answer was.

* * *

"Damon..."

Elena was surprised to see the elder Salvatore standing inside her bedroom. He had seemed so angry before.

"Having another cozy moment with _your sire_, Elena?" Damon spat darkly.

"_Damon_, Elijah was here because I needed to talk to him. About Jeremy, _everything_, and where I stand with him," Elena started in her defence. "He doesn't expect anything from me, _Damon_. He knows that..."

"That Stefan is your _one true love _and you can't bare to be apart a minute longer..." Damon replied mockingly, cutting her off. "I get where I stand _with you_, Elena..."

"Damon, _do you_?" Elena pressed softly, confused. "Because I don't... I thought I had it figured out, but I don't know what I want anymore. Things with Stefan hit me... _really hard_. And when we didn't get back together when he came back, _you were there for me_, Damon. I love you for that,_ so much_. But am I in love with you...? I don't know... _Do I still love Stefan? _Yes. I think I always will. But does that mean that I should be with him_ now_? I don't _know that _anymore...Since we haven't gotten back together,_ I don't know_..." Elena confessed in tears. "But I do know that I can count on you, Damon. And this is even selfish of me to ask this of you, but will you wait for me? It won't be forever..." Elena started, but stopped when Damon suddenly kissed her.

"I would wait forever for you, Elena,_ if we have hope_... And you believe that we do, so, then yeah, I will wait for you. But _please_, don't keep me waiting long..." Damon whispered then was gone.

Elena sighed softly, knowing that she had to speak with Stefan next. She had to know if there was hope for them before she proceeded with anything else. She was tired of waiting for Stefan to make up his mind. Did he still want to be with her...? _He had to tell her_. And _soon_.

Damon walked out, deciding not to tell Elena about his night with Sage. If her night with Elijah really meant nothing, then nothing changed between _them_, he was willing to look past it if it meant that Elena might really want to be with him after all. For the first time in awhile, Damon Salvatore had hope and it honestly felt good.

* * *

"So, how did the visit with your _little poppet_ go, Elijah? Did you play another game of hide and seek, under the sheets?" Kol teased with a naughty smile. He would never stop taking joy in making his older, crazily reserved brother cringe.

"Kol, my relationship with Elena is one of mutual respect. Nothing else..." Elijah finished with an edge to his voice as he finished entering the house.

"Awe, did she honestly throw you out of the running for that wanker _Damon Salvatore_, or was it his _baby, ripper brother_ Stefan that strikes her fancy?"

Elijah scowled, honestly not knowing how to answer that. He really didn't know what Elena had ended up deciding about the Salvatore brothers. She had her heart set to Stefan, but then Elijah believed that he had convinced her to not completely shut the door on Damon. It was obvious that Elena was in love with both brothers, but there was a part of her that refused to acknowledge her real feelings. Elena feared that if she admitted her feelings for Damon she would become just like Katherine. Loving both, and slowly being the cause of the destruction of the brothers relationship.

Elena lightly touched on what might have caused them to fall into bed together, but Elijah had gently steered her from the conversation. Elena was so consumed by Damon and Stefan, Elijah, regretfully, could only say that their own night was simply a mistake to be forgotten. Elena was not ready to face what it might have meant to her, if anything. And Elijah refused to force any expectations upon her.

Elena had enough on her plate. She had no need to add the unrequited love of an original vampire to everything else.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena had waited a few days, but she had decided ultimately upon speaking with Stefan about the direction of where things were going for them personally. Would they ever get back together, or was he decided upon this choice he had made so far. Stay away, and hopefully she'd just decide to give up. _Elena wanted neither._

If Stefan gave her any reason to believe, to think that they could try their relationship again, Elena had decided she would wait for him. And she would make the choice to let Damon go. As much as her feelings for Damon had grown, Elena knew that saying goodbye to Stefan was the last thing she wanted.

Elena found the front door to the Salvatore house open, and she decided to go in. She was unexpectedly encountered with a familiar red head, dressed in one of Damon's shirts, and nothing else. Damon was else where in the house, but Elena was in no mood to seek him out.

"_Sage_... I didn't expect to see you here..." Elena started uneasily.

Elena forced herself to hold things together. She reminded herself, brutally so, that she had just done the same thing herself with Elijah. She was not Damon's girlfriend, although he had promised to wait for her. Apparently Damon didn't believe in waiting long.

"Well, I was here to see an old friend, but something unexpected came up," Sage told her teasingly. Elena then felt her mouth fell open and her eyes started to sting at what she saw next.

Sage hadn't been here with Damon after all. Stefan, doing up a dress shirt, walked out of the living room. He stopped upon seeing her and he flinched slightly when Sage kissed his cheek in front of her. Sage wanted to make it clear what Salvatore she had just been with. And it hadn't been Damon like she had first believed. It was much worse.

"Why are you here, Elena?" pressed Stefan softly after whispering to his lover to meet him upstairs.

"I came to see Damon," Elena blinked through unsheathed tears as she told that lie. A lie which threatened to rip apart her soul. It took this to finally let Elena know what brother she had wanted more than anything. It had been Stefan, _but he was over her._

"Damon stepped out for awhile..." Stefan confessed, trying to ignore the pain visible in Elena's face. "I didn't think you would be looking for my brother. Don't you have _Elijah_ to run to now?" Stefan then asked, all friendliness gone from his face.

Elena bit her lip, willing herself not to sob. Stefan knew the truth, he knew _the terrible truth,_ and it was really over for them. He had enough. The message was clear, _and final._

"Please tell him I was here, Stefan," Elena finally got out before rushing from the house, using her vampire speed to get far away from Stefan Salvatore.

"I thought she'd never leave," beamed Sage, reentering the room to encourage Stefan back into their new little game of fun during a boring afternoon.

Stefan, to her surprise, pushed her away from him. "This is finished, _Sage,"_ Stefan told the older vampire firmly. "Oh, _don't pout_. You always preferred my brother anyway," Stefan finished sarcastically before going upstairs alone.

Sage scowled, watching Stefan go. She had been played,_ and used. _She might have expected something like that from Damon, but not Stefan. Sage, having enough, went to leave hurriedly after gathering her clothes and changing.

Sage got to the front door and opened it to find Damon Salvatore about to reenter the home. "Ah, there you are. Thought you might like to know that your _would be_ girlfriend _Elena_ stopped by. Just in time to see my aftermath of the _very lovely_ afternoon I just spent with your brother," beamed Sage wickedly. Sage then paused before exiting completely. "Oh, and _FYI_. I might have let it slip that Elena dipped under the sheets with _her sire_ Elijah. Not surprisingly, Stefan never took the news very well. In fact, I think it would be safe to say that Stefan has _officially_ shut off his emotions again. And, I would move fast if you really want _Elena_ Damon. You wouldn't want _Elijah_ being the one to comfort her over losing Stefan." Sage then smiled one last time before turning around and leaving.

"_You nasty bitch,"_ Damon whispered under his breath. But he had to admit there was a part of him that was fighting to go and find Elena so he could be the comforting shoulder that she needs. Torn, Damon turned around and went to find his brother. Decided he had to at least try to figure out what was going on first.

* * *

"So, is it over?" said a soft, familiar voice.

"The Salvatore's will be distracted enough," Sage replied, her voice hard. "Now, where is it?_ I liked_ Stefan and Damon, and I didn't like what I had to do._ I want_ what I came for."

"Just relax," said the female voice. "Here," said the female. "It's yours. Just hopefully you'll be able to do it. Then all of our problems will be over..."

"What's in it for you? You know that Elijah will never forgive you if he finds out..."

"In time, he'll let it go. When he has his freedom, _just like me_," finished the female, a sneaky smile set to her olive skinned face.

Sage then grasped the thick, white piece of wood and placed it back into the carry bag that her fellow vampire had given her.

* * *

Elena fell asleep crying into her pillows, dreaming of a better time, a better place. A time when she had still been with Stefan and this new reality never existed. She had never wanted to be a vampire.

She had never wanted to be apart from Stefan. _Not ever._

Elena opened her eyes and let out a scream when she realized that she wasn't alone inside her bedroom. A shadow moved furiously across the floor and shot into her bathroom that she shared with her brother for a big part of her life. A feeling of dread overcame her and she forced herself to her feet, and hurried toward her brothers bedroom. "Jeremy!" She cried.

Elena opened her brothers bedroom door and rushed through the doorway. She stopped cold upon seeing herself, staring strangely down at her brothers sleeping form. At first Elena thought wildly that it was Katherine, but she knew immediately that it wasn't. Elena couldn't explain how, but she knew it wasn't her.

This person, this exact copy of herself, was different somehow. She looked up at Elena and smiled at her, evilly so, before vanishing into thin air. Jeremy then abruptly awoken, gasping for air. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped. "What the hell was that _thing_, Elena?" Her brother gasped, after regaining his ability to breath completely.

Elena, full of confusion, could only shrug in response. "I really don't know, Jer." Elena then forced her brother into a hug, happy he was alright.

* * *

Elena was on a mission and that was to find out what was after her brother. She seen that she had three messages from Damon on her cell phone, but decided to ignore them for now. What was going on with them was still so confusing, and she needed time to really reflect on what she wanted from Damon. It was time though that she didn't have right now.

Alaric agreed that she could stay home and try to find out what she could from The Originals. Alaric pushed that Jeremy should go to school though. There he would be with Bonnie and close by Rick himself. Elena agreed that school was likely the best place for Jeremy to be right now.

The mansion seemed to have an odd sense of silence about it when Elena approached the place. She could hear one person walking about inside, using her new senses to hear. As he got closer Elena felt her blood nearly hum.

It was Elijah. Relief overcame her.

He opened the door, surprised to see her. He simply stepped aside though after studying her face, seeing her upset.

"Elijah, somethings happened. Something tried to kill Jeremy last night..."

"What exactly happened, Elena?" Elijah motioned for her to follow him through the large house and he lead her into a private library. One she hadn't seen before. She unwillingly sat down across from him, trying to focus her thoughts. Trying to focus her emotions.

"There was this thing, this _thing_ that looked exactly like me, when I found her with him. At first it was this shadow racing across the floor, but when I got into his bedroom, it was her, Elijah..."

"Katherine is here?" Elijah gently pressed.

"No," Elena shook her head. "It looked exactly like me, but it wasn't Katherine. This thing was different than a doppelganger...it wasn't human...or vampire. I don't know how to explain that I know that, but it wasn't Katherine... but it was evil. And it wanted my brother."

"I can't help but wonder if this is some work of my mother..." Elijah whispered, trying to think of what could be happening to Jeremy Gilbert. "Let me get back to you on this, Elena." Elijah, then to her shock, motioned for her to go. Her visit was over.

"_Elijah_..."

"I do take what you've said, _very seriously_, Elena," Elijah replied swiftly, soothingly. "But I must get back to you on this. I will contact you by the end of the day."

Elena smiled hard, but nodded. She then got up and left, unused to the impersonal matter that Elijah had treated her with. She had to wonder why it bothered her so much. Had Elijah been less than honest with her when she had tried to talk to him about their night together? Elena sighed, deciding to let it go.

Elijah had encouraged her to choose between the Salvatore's, and he had not included himself as a possibility to her on purpose. It couldn't be more clear that Elijah considered what happened between them to be over. Now there was just one choice to make. But it would have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena awakened the next morning inside her bedroom and flinched visibly when she noticed that she wasn't alone. Damon was here, sitting by her window.

A part of her felt immediately guilty for feeling this way. She just wanted to be alone, and maybe speak with Alaric about what's been happening with Jeremy. She knew_ who_ her choice was, but Elena felt not ready to make that choice known. It wasn't like she had made the decision herself. Stefan had made it for her with his actions.

Stefan knew about her night with Elijah and had decided that he wanted nothing more to do with her. Damon knew about Elijah, but wanted her anyway if she was willing to commit to him. And she was.

"Damon, look, I'm sorry I never called you back yet..." Elena said while sitting up in bed. "But Jeremy... there was something that tried to kill him last night. We've been trying to figure it out..."

"Yeah, I know. Rick told me," Damon said with judgement in his eyes. "You could have told me, Elena. I could have actually tried to help you..."

Elena sighed softly. "I know. I just didn't want to do that until I was ready to tell you..."

"About_ us_," Damon finished for her. "Is there an _us_, Elena?" Damon pressed gently.

"I want there to be, I want there to be an _us_, Damon," Elena replied uneasily. "But I just want this all resolved with Jeremy before I start a relationship with you. Is that okay? You can understand..."

"Elena, when you came to my house, were you really there to talk to me, or were you there for _Stefan_..."

Elena flinched again. "Yes, I was there to talk to Stefan. I wanted to know if things were really over with him before I decided anything else. And it's over, _Damon_. He made that really clear," Elena admitted honestly.

She ignored the guilt she felt when she seen Damon's eyes light up. Elena refused to tell him that he hadn't been her first choice. That if she had her way, she would be with Stefan right now. Damon deserved more than that. Damon then moved toward her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Elena, I know this, you and me, won't be easy, but you won't regret your choice," Damon told her softly, sweetly, and Elena felt a pang in her heart.

Damon then kissed her gently, so gently as if she'd break, and Elena felt her uneasiness fade. Perhaps, Damon would prove to be the best thing for her, even if he wasn't her first choice.

Elena rested herself against him, trying to forget for a moment that there was anything else in their way of being together.

"You know, we should have met first," Elena whispered softly.

Damon winced as if remembering something. "Do you think it would have changed anything?"

Elena, unable to answer, clung to Damon's embrace, hoping he wouldn't press her anymore for an answer that she didn't want to say.

* * *

"I see that you've made your choice," said a familiar voice.

Elena blinked, startled by Elijah's sudden appearance in her back yard. She had just said goodbye to Damon after him spending the day with her at the house.

"We are... _getting closer,_" Elena admitted softly, and with difficulty. "I think that I have made a decision, _or_ it was made for me. So I don't think that I want to fight it anymore."

"So things did not work out with Stefan..."

"No," Elena replied sadly. "He... moved on... So I'm going to do that as well."

"And _Damon_ is your choice..." Elijah said. He did not sound accusatory, or even jealous or surprised when he said it.

"I don't believe that I have another to _choose from_," Elena replied swiftly, her tone hinting of anger. "And it's not like that Damon doesn't love me, or that I don't have _feelings_ for him. So I refuse to believe that being with Damon will be a bad choice for me."

Elijah then approached her, saying nothing, getting closer. He stopped right before her, making it difficult for her to stand up strait. He then leaned in, making Elena blush furiously. She thought he was going to kiss her just then, but he didn't. "_My little vampire_, so easily _pressed_ with your impulses," He said in a seductive voice which stirred something deep within Elena. She nearly itched to touch him, but forced herself to keep her hands off the chest that was all so close.

How that chest felt beneath her hands. Elena nearly winced at the sudden memory. What the hell was Elijah doing to her? She admitted she had chosen another man and the first thing he does is to try and what...? Elena, suddenly livid with him, gave him a push back with all of her might. It sent Elijah back into a near tree with a smack.

Elena opened her eyes, suddenly horrified by what she had just done. He was smirking at her and it riled her even more so. "_Look,_ Elijah, I don't know what you're trying to do, but..."

He was before her then in a blink of an eye and he enveloped her face with his hands. "It isn't my goal to play games with you, Elena," He whispered softly to her before claiming her lips to his.

The back door to the Gilbert house suddenly opened and with a sound of air Elena found herself standing alone inside her backyard with a wary looking Alaric standing at the back door staring.

"Do you know what you're doing there?" He asked gently.

Elena stared back at her guardian. She shook her head. "No. I don't." She admitted before falling silent.

* * *

Elena returned to the house and her bedroom. She was unnerved to see Elijah sitting on her bed. She had really thought he'd gone and she had felt almost glad for it. He had confused her in ways that she had never believed to be possible. He told her to choose between the Salvatore's, and when she finally was at a decision, Elijah took steps to make her seriously doubt what she was doing. He had evaded her attempts to talk about the night they had slept together. A moment that torpedoed any chance she had for a reunion with Stefan, and had lead her to seriously consider her feelings for Damon. Her life had changed so much because of Elijah. But she still didn't seem to have the same impact on him, yet he just kissed her.

Elena felt everything that she knew about to slip away from her. "Elijah, what was that..." She couldn't help but say to him.

He stood up. "We never got to discuss what I found out about what is going on with Jeremy."

Elena felt herself tremble upon immediately realizing that Elijah was going to do what he always did with her. Dance around the fact that something was happening between them. She willed herself not to break down and to just listen to him.

"A friend of mind told me that Sage has been up to many things since returning to Mystic Falls. Most recently getting quite close with the Salvatore's at the bequest of Katherine. In return, Katherine gave her a weapon that can kill an original."

Elena gasped in surprise. Katherine was back? And she was plotting with Sage? That was why Sage was with Stefan... she was using him because of Katherine. But Elijah said that Sage had been involved with both Salvatore's since returning. Had Damon been sleeping with Sage too?

"Sage also has a friend, a witch of sorts, who has placed a spell on Jeremy. I believe it was her that you seen in your brothers bedroom. You said that she looked exactly like you, but wasn't Katherine."

"Who was it?" Elena said, feeling more horror struck by the minute.

"Her name was _Tatia_," Elijah said.


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah told her the story of Tatia and Elena felt as if her head was spinning. _Yet another doppelganger? _

She was a girl who came to their village to live with a young daughter in tow. Tatia had no husband and was alone, and immediately she had been the talk of the village. It had been unheard of for a woman to have a child and not be married back then. Such a woman was considered to be scandalous, even if she really wasn't. Not the kind of woman you would want your son to be married to, _or involved with._

Elijah had said that Klaus had been deeply in love with Tatia, and Elijah also admitted to being in love with the girl at one point. It had been the cause of a great rift in their family and between the brothers especially. It had been resolved when their mother had intervened by killing Tatia, using her blood to make all of them vampires. Elena had dared to ask what had happened to Tatia's child.

Elijah said that Klaus had left the girl in the care of a wealthy family in the area. It had been one of Klaus's _very rare,_ sincere acts of kindness before things had completely turned for the worse. Klaus had apparently compelled the family to think that the girl was their daughter. They had raised Tatia's child along with their own children and had given no signs of knowing any different about the young girl. This protected the child when she had grown up. She had married a wealthy man and lived a long life with him and their own children. If the truth had been known about her coming from an unwed mother, her life would have been much different. The story left Elena feeling thankful that she no longer had to worry about having children one day along with being the doppelganger.

"But how is Tatia still here, if she died, Elijah?" Elena exclaimed after a silence. "And why would she be after my brother?"

"_Tatia, Katerina,_ and _yourself_ are all descendant from a _very ancient_, very unique line of witches. The Tatia that you seen would merely be a reflection of the person. A shadow of who she once was."

Elena sat puzzled for a moment. "Elijah, are you saying _my ancestor_ is back from the dead and is a ghost?"

"Exactly."

Elena suddenly felt chilled to her bones. How was she supposed to protect her brother from a dead witch? And it still left the question though. _What did Tatia want with her brother?_

"I believe her interest in Jeremy may stem from _our_ connection. I do not believe that she is pleased by my decision to make the last of her living descendant's a vampire. That means there will be no more doppelgangers born from your line, but also there will be no more Petrova witches. With your death, that means those who are like Tatia in your family, will have their power_ slowly dwindle_ to nothingness. Hence why she wishes revenge upon me, by hurting you."

"But why would she try to kill my brother though... _why not me directly_?"

The dead,_ Elena_, can only usually go after the living. Tatia is supernatural, like you, but she remained human when she died. You, did not."

Elena felt her shoulders slump in defeat. So, if she liked it, or not, Jeremy would continue to be in serious danger, because of what she was. Elena felt so frustrated and angry, so much as if she would break. She slammed her fist down on a near by end table and the wood broke into pieces. "Oh, damn," exclaimed Elena, holding her bleeding hand. Both she and Elijah watched the skin heal within seconds. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," She admitted softly, sadness in her voice now.

"I will do whatever I can in my power to protect Jeremy, Elena," Elijah then promised her. "He is your family, so that makes him important to me as well."

Elena nodded, not trusting herself to speak. However, she felt glad to know that she had Elijah's support, and that Jeremy would have his protection. She could only hope that it would be enough.

"Now Elijah..." She then started, wanting to discuss that kiss. He couldn't keep doing things like that to her if he meant nothing by them. But Elena suspected that it had meant something, very much, to Elijah. But the question was, would he finally admit it to her? Or would he leave her so she could be with Damon?

"Elena, it was a mistake on my part to let myself get carried away," Elijah replied instantly in a rush. "I know that I preach control to you, yet I try to encourage the exact opposite at the same time, when it comes to _you and me_..."

Elijah stopped speaking abruptly and Elena stared towards her open window, her face fell upon realizing why Elijah had stopped talking. They were no longer alone. _Damon_. Her heart felt as if it had crashed to the floor.

Elijah may never continue what he'd been trying to say to her. Damon was here because of her and Elijah knew that. The look on his face as he put it together said everything.

He had unintentionally interrupted a planned evening she had set with Damon. Damon moved towards her, saying nothing, and sat beside her on the bed, showing obvious familiarity and welcome. Elena felt as if she wanted to die at the emotions she felt right then.

"I'll see you again, _Elena_. I'll leave you both to your _evening_," Elijah finally spoke. Before she could open her lips he was gone out the window in a blur.

"Guess you forgot about our_ date_?" Damon tried teasing her, pulling her close.

Elena tried to smile through her unsheathed tears, but she could not. She accepted his embrace and buried her head into his chest, trying to forget the feeling of her heart utterly shattering.

* * *

"You what?" Bonnie stared back at Elena as if she were insane.

"I thought everything was over with Stefan, and well, _Elijah_, it was all very complicated. And it still is," Elena admitted sadly. "It's why I agreed to a date with Damon..."

"But_ Elena_, Damon has always been a_ little off_ where you're concerned. He'll likely think you two are together after you _agreeing to date him.._."

"_We kind of are_... I mean, I already told him that I was almost ready to choose him... but I wanted to resolve the stuff with Jeremy first..."

"Elena... but you said you _kissed_ Elijah..." Bonnie started, confused.

"Oh, _we've done more than_..."

Elena stopped when she noticed Bonnie staring at her, horrified. "I don't know what's supposed to be better. That you told me your potentially dating your ex's _crazy brother_, or that you've started sleeping with a 1000 plus year old vampire who's brother _killed you_... What the heck happened with you and Stefan... is it really over with you two?"

"He wanted nothing to do with me after learning about Elijah, Bonnie. Damon knows, but he..."

"Wanted you anyway?" Bonnie shook her head. "It's no reason to choose someone, Elena. Especially when you're first choice was his brother. You've made nothing but a mess, Elena. And with Elijah, _wow._.. _do you really think_ he'll go for sharing you _with Damon_? You've got to set things right, before Damon ends up_ losing his head_ from his shoulders. You know he'll end up doing something stupid, _Elena. _Especially if he finds out Elijah isn't out of the running for you."

Elena sat down on the sofa inside her living room with a plop. "Elijah hasn't said anything to make me believe that he wants anything real from me. And just when I think he was going too, Damon showed up for our date. Elijah then shut down entirely, and _just left_. I don't think I have anything to wait for with him, Bonnie. He felt _betrayed_. I could see it in his face."

"_Alright_," Bonnie then said, plopping beside her. "What's going on with Jer?"

"My _ancestor, doppelganger_ who's a dead witch and lived over 1000 years ago wants him dead because Elijah turned me into a vampire..."

Bonnie just stared, dumbstruck. "Okay, what?" She then chuckled.

"I'll tell you all about it," Elena promised with a tired sigh. "Just no more _potential boyfriend/ex-boyfriend _and my _bad life choices_ talk, okay?" She asked softly. "I don't think my brain can take it today."

Bonnie laughed again. "Agreed."

* * *

Klaus was sitting at the desk inside the study of his family home, enjoying a good book, trying to find some peace from the wary events that had plagued their family recently. Or, namely him. He still hadn't forgiven Elijah for killing his only Petrova doppelganger which lived, or for the fact that he decided upon himself to make a new vampire that bore _that face_. A face he had once desperately loved in life, but had quickly learned to hate with vile vengeance upon getting to know Katerina Petrova in death.

Klaus held a permanent distaste against Elijah for being the exact opposite of himself in that department. Where he had learned to hate the last two doppelgangers, Elijah had seemingly fallen in love with all three of them. He found himself jumping up slightly when a large book from the outside corridor shelf suddenly flew across the outside hallway of it's own accord. Where Klaus was one to also allow his anger to get the best of him, it was startling when it happened to his older brother Elijah.

Elijah, forever the brother in control of himself, even more so than Finn, was home and he was furious. Oh, the evil little ideas that suddenly started running through Klaus's head. But he only grinned into the face of his tormented brother, deciding to leave the teasing up to Kol for later, and over a good supper maybe.

"Let me guess, brother? You just left the presence of a Petrova girl?" Klaus offered meanly, and rather smug.

Elijah stopped pacing long enough to glare lividly at Klaus, but then sat on a near by sofa and decided to ignore Klaus was best for everyone.

"Oh, what is it?" Klaus pressed, trying not to laugh. "Who did you catch the little baby vampire with? Was it Stefan, or Damon, or both? After 1000 years, you should know better than to count on a Petrova girl for stability. They do like to keep their list of lovers rather lengthy..." Elijah then blurred to his feet with no warning and punched Klaus firmly in his face.

The blow sent Klaus flying over his desk and into the near by book shelf with brutal impact. He growled when he felt the wood shatter and break under his back. Books fell everywhere around him. "That was new!" Klaus then snapped darkly.

Elijah just then scoffed and stalked out of the library. He had enough of the day.

* * *

"_So you were out with Elena recently.._."

Damon froze upon hearing his brothers voice which was filled with slight bitterness. He hadn't let Stefan know that things had progressed between him and Elena, and he honestly hadn't planned too. How do you tell your emotionless brother that you had managed to take the love of his life out from under him? Damon decided not to tell Stefan details of his date with Elena considering they had never left her bedroom.

Elena, upset, he had spent the night holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, you could say that," Damon agreed carefully. "Not that you care,_ brother_. _You had your chance,_ and you spent that chance bedding Sage..."

Stefan smirked. "Does Elena know that _you_ also recently _slept with Sage_?"

"My night with Sage wasn't revenge sex, Stefan," spat Damon.

"Wasn't it?" Stefan shot back. "Does Elena know that you only wanted her again after learning I was done with her? Taking Elena from me has always been your goal since you first saw her..."

"This time she went _willingly_, Stefan," Damon replied hotly. "Elena had decided _on me_, all on her own. She was going to_ choose me_, even before she found out about _you and Sage_."

"Keep telling yourself that, Damon," Stefan smirked again. "Maybe you might actually start to believe it."

Damon stared after his brother, hating him as he left the house. A part of him knew that Stefan was right. Elena's first choice out of his brother and himself, would always be Stefan.

* * *

"_Elijah, I know we never got to really finish what we were going to say the other night, but I wanted you to know that I'm here. I want to finish our conversation, Elijah. Damon is... well, he wants to be something to me. And I really think that he might be able to be... but, I need to know about us... am I imagining it?"_

Elijah slapped down his cell phone, preventing a play of the rest of the voice mail. He felt angry with Elena, on a level that was different from anyone else. He kept trying to tell himself that Elena was an eighteen-year-old girl who recently died and became a vampire, all because of choices that he had made. She shouldn't have to deal with his feelings for her. Elena should be allowed to enjoy this new life he had given her, since he had disallowed her so much from her human life. A life that included making choices and making mistakes with romance.

Elijah believed that Damon's feelings for Elena were sincere, but there was a part of him that just couldn't see that she returned those feelings for the elder Salvatore brother. Elijah could see that Damon Salvatore meant a lot to Elena Gilbert, but she did not love Damon as he did her. Elijah kept telling himself that this was Elena's mistake to make with Damon, and he had no right to influence her.

It was then that it hit Elijah. He hoped that Elena would come to the conclusion that he was the best thing for her all on her own. Elijah then sat into a near by chair, dumbfounded with himself. He'd been trying to deny it, even flat out ignore what he had been feeling for Elena, but it still was ringing painfully true.

He had fallen in love with Elena Gilbert, somewhere along the way of things. It was why he wanted her whenever a threat to her affections showed itself. It was why he had kept coming back here to this place, long after he had no real reason to be in Mystic Falls. And selfishly, it had everything to do with his decision to make her a vampire. You could not have a human to love for very long, if they eventually grew old and died. Perhaps that was what ultimately held him back from giving into his feelings for Elena.

Guilt over killing an eighteen-year-old girl who had only been trying to protect those she loved. Guilt over forcing her into a very undesired life of being a vampire. And lastly, guilt for being in love with her, when he had no right in the world to feel this way for her.

He was decided in that moment. Elijah would help Elena with whatever Tatia had in store for her and her brother, but that would be the end of it. It had to be. She had more control than she did before. With the help of perhaps Caroline Forbes, along with Damon, Elena would learn how to be a vampire.

"You look awful, brother," Rebekah noted distastefully, stepping into the corridor where he now sat.

"Rebekah, I am certainly not in the mood..."

"Touchy," His sister said icily.

Rebekah tossed her jacket on the sofa beside him. Elijah scowled. "And where have you been this fine evening, sister?"

"Watching that minx, Sage. Do you know that she has been plotting something with that ridiculous doppelganger, _Katherine Pierce_? "

"To kill our brother most likely," Elijah replied rather darkly. "Does Sage not realize that Finn walks free? If he doesn't seek her out, that is not our concern... And _Katerina_, she should know better..."

"Yet they are still both plotting against us..." argued Rebekah. "I'm going to find out what they are up too..."

Rebekah went to leave and Elijah still sat there. "What has got you in a mood? You're usually cheery when given the chance to chase _Katerina Petrova._.."

"It's nothing, Rebekah..." Elijah then stood and lead the way out the exit. They would have to tell Klaus everything Rebekah knew.


	10. Chapter 10

"Our sister has discovered that Sage has sought out _Katerina Petrova_, who has given her the means to kill an original. I want that weapon found, understood? And you will be well compensated if you can locate _Katerina_ as well."

Finn stared back at his brother. "What if I refuse to help you? I want nothing to do with this, Elijah."

"Yet, you plotted with our mother to help kill us all. You have everything to do with it, Finn. If you do not do as I ask, I will simply kill the threat to our family, before she has the chance to kill one of us," Elijah replied firmly. "You do still _love_, Sage, don't you, Finn?" Elijah then added threateningly. "Do you know she has spent most of her life searching for a way to get you back? How disappointed she would be to hear that instead of your trying to seek her out, you have spent the days of your return trying to kill yourself, which would in turn _kill her?_"

"If you try to kill her, Elijah, do not think that I won't act as well. I see the way that Elena Gilbert holds your favour."

Elijah stood face to face with his older brother then. "Do not threaten someone when you do not have the intent to follow through on your threat. I know you, Finn. In over 1000 years you have turned exactly one person. You do not kill to murder..."

"You forget, brother. I have spent the balk of my vampire life sealed in a box."

"Just do as I say, Finn. Help us find that weapon, and do not get any ideas..."

Elijah then exited his family home, intent on finding Elena.

* * *

"_Katerina Petrova, I know what you've been doing. You should die for what you've done..."_

"_Who are you?" Katherine asked nervously into the darkness. "How do you know who I am?" _

_A woman then appeared before her dressed in very old clothing. A dress right from ancient times. Her hair was thick and wild about her, but unmistakably that face she knew. Katherine knew that face because it was her own. But this wasn't Elena Gilbert. _

"_My little shadow," the woman then called her, her voice filled with mock. With killing one, comes then all. Blood will flow, and be on your skin." _

"_What are you talking about..."_

_The woman then grabbed her arm in an iron grip, leaving behind a thick blood smear in her wake. Katherine screamed._

Elena Gilbert shot up in her bed, hardly able to breath, her dark eyes wide in horror. After composing herself, Elena shot out of her bedroom, rushing into her brothers bedroom, wanting to ensure that Jeremy was alright. Elena found him sitting on his bed and he appeared to have been speaking to someone that she could not see with even her vampire eyes. Elena calmed herself and moved toward her brother.

"Jeremy, who are you talking to?" Elena asked, trying to sound light.

"No one," He said, his tone hard. Jeremy then got up wordlessly and went to the washroom to get ready for the day. Elena could only stare after her brother, realizing he had just lied to her.

* * *

"I've been having nightmares, Alaric," Elena said suddenly at the kitchen table that morning.

Jeremy was absent from their breakfast meal, deciding to go to Matt's before school. Elena picked at her eggs, staring up at her guardian with tired eyes.

Alaric watched her for a moment. "You know, it's alright."

"What's alright?" She asked, confused.

"You're a vampire now, Elena. If you'd rather drink the blood Damon left for you in the fridge..."

Elena's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Ah, the fact she was no longer human, and non-humans usually went for the blood supply for breakfast. Elena had tried to desperately forget that fact in moments like these.

"No, it's okay, Rick. I'm getting better with the human stuff again, and it would be better for Jeremy if I ate food at the kitchen table still rather than..."

"It would be best for Jeremy if his sister started taking care of herself," Rick replied quickly with a smile.

Elena felt a little more easy with herself. "The dreams?" Rick then pressed.

"I had a dream that someone like me said _blood will flow._.."

Rick's warm face fell. "Oh." He looked hesitant to speak.

"What?" Elena insisted. "What is it?"

"Jeremy told me that he had a dream that I tried to stake you..."

Elena stared at Alaric, alarmed. Not from fear from Alaric, but from the feeling she got earlier that Jeremy was lying to her. It was a sensation that every big sister got. Not when your little brother lied to you, but from knowing that your little brother was in serious danger, and you couldn't help save him. That was the feeling that Elena had now. But Elena was determined to save him, no matter what from. No matter the cost.

* * *

Elena had just returned home from school after a long day. Stefan wasn't there again. She suspected that he dropped out. Although they weren't together anymore, it felt so strange to walk the halls of the high school without him by her side.

And more painfully, it felt strange to realize that someone she had loved so much, wasn't even really her friend anymore. But it was all something that Elena felt herself slowly adjusting too.

Elena paused before reaching the house's walk way. She could sense him before even seeing him. Damon. She half smiled. Despite how horribly off Damon was about so many things, and the fact he was likely the worst influence in the world for her, there was something that was so endearingly loyal about Damon Salvatore which appealed to her.

Being with Damon, Elena realized, actually did make her happy. But could they be more to each other? Could she really give Damon what he wanted from her? Could she fall in love with Damon?

Or, was she just looking for love, _that next big relationship_, because she missed having that with Stefan? Was she letting the fact that she missed all of that, cloud her feelings for Damon?

Before Damon now, Elena believed she knew what she had to do. She simply wasn't in love with Damon, despite his feelings for her. No pretending that this, between them, was more than friendship, was going to alter her feelings for him. She just had to choose to let Damon go.

"Damon," Elena started in a firm voice. "I'm glad you're here. I need to tell you something. I know that I told you that I need time to commit to us being more to each other, but that was a mistake, and I'm so sorry, but I..."

Damon froze her words with a stunning kiss, one that she didn't return this time. "You don't need to tell me, Elena. I should have known that you weren't in a good place, and that you weren't really over my brother. I get it... you were wrong, and this can't happen..."

"Damon," Elena replied softly. "I am really sorry. I just can't expect you to go on waiting for me, waiting for my feelings to change into something else. And it's unrealistic of me to try and force myself into thinking that will happen. I need to be on my own. I need to be able to function without a boyfriend in my life. I need to find... me."

Damon then smiled at her, and Elena knew then that he was going to be alright. "Don't worry, Elena. I'm not alone. I still have my baby bro to drive crazy."

Elena smiled at that, and Damon was gone from her front yard. She knew immediately then how much she was going to miss Damon and Stefan in her life. They had always been there for her since the moment she had met them. Now it was time for her to stand on her own.

* * *

Elijah went inside the Gilbert house and shut the front door, feeling exhausted. But, she also felt relief. Whatever had been going on with herself and Damon was now over. She no longer had to worry about hurting him from finally admitting what she had known all along.

She was not in love with Damon. No matter how enticing, how easy it would have been to go on pretending with him. Elena guiltily also admitted to herself that she had been using Damon to fill the void left by Stefan in her life. If Stefan had not rejected her, Elena knew now that her flirtation with Damon would have never even gotten off the ground.

Alaric called her into the kitchen, and she ate a meal with Jeremy and Rick. She smirked slightly upon noticing blood in the mug that Alaric had passed her. She drank it nearly all in one try. It had tasted delicious, Elena had to admit. It had been too long since she had fed last. Elena promised herself to watch that.

Their supper finished and Jeremy excused himself before Elena could really talk to him. She watched him go upstairs and vanish from sight. Alaric began cleaning up and the door bell rang. Elena got up to answer it.

She stared, wild eyed, who was at the door on the other side. There stood Sage, holding a white oak stake. She lunged at Elena without saying anything, and Elena cried out, barely getting back behind the threshold for safety as the stake grazed her.

The sudden movement caught Elena off her balance and she fell backward to the floor. Before she could demand Sage tell her a reason for trying to kill her, Alaric was behind Elena, getting off a shot with a wooden arrow. The arrow landed right in Sage's shoulder. Elijah was then suddenly behind Sage, grabbing her by her arm in an iron grip. Sage then smiled at Elena before making her next move.

Elena then cried out as she watched Sage plunge the white oak stake into Elijah's chest. Elijah cried out as well, falling to his knees immediately. Elena scrambled to his side, trying to pull out the very hot stake. The wood began to burn hot. Just as she felt the stake starting to loosen from Elijah's chest, Elena cried out again upon feeling Sage grasp her brutality into her arms, tossing her away from Elijah like she were a rag doll across her living room floor. It was a terrible reminder to Elena that Sage may be a protegee of an original like herself, but Sage was a vampire that nearly matched the originals in age. That gave Sage powerful strength, and if she wanted to kill Elijah, no new vampire was going to stop her.

"Elena, don't come near me!" Elijah managed to spat out weakly. It was a command, one to be obeyed. Elena watched helplessly as her sire fell back to the ground.

"You should have never lied to me, Elijah, about Finn," Sage spat dangerously, grief thick in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Elijah growled out, trying to remove the stake, but failing.

"You told me he still lived," Sage whispered through tears. "You should have told me the truth, that your poor excuse of a brother Klaus let your mother kill him. So, now, I'm going to kill all of you, one by one, before I die too."

"There's only one stake..." Elijah said, gasping for air. "My father's."

"Wrong," Sage smiled with satisfaction. "I have six in the truck of my car. I have more, else where. Apparently, Mystic Falls constructed their main bridge from white oak. Katherine gave me that little bit of information, it was her reason for coming here originally, over 150 years ago. Things happened though that diverted her for awhile. She won't be diverted anymore."

Sage then paused, looking to Elena. "Oh, don't pull out that stake, you'll die instantly if you do. And you'll have little time after he dies to find your Salvatore's. Don't waste it grieving over the likes of him..."

"What do you mean?" insisted Alaric.

Alaric moved to help Elena up and try to hold her back from Elijah. Elena stared hatefully after Sage.

"When an original dies, everyone from their line dies with them," Sage answered with a smile. "What a shame _Stefan or Damon_, never got to you first, _Elena_. I might die trying to kill Klaus. You _might_ have had a chance."

Sage then vanished from sight, and at Elena's urging Alaric called Damon to tell him everything that just went down, and gave the phone over to Elena who asked Damon an impossible flavor. One he couldn't help but agree to if it could end up saving Elena's life. Damon agreed to go and bring Klaus over to her house to see if anything could be done to save Elijah from the increasingly hot stake.

She watched Rick try to help Elijah with a great and heavy sadness inside her chest. She thought of all the things she should have confessed. And Elena knew right then, with perfect clarity, that it was Elijah who she was in love with. If they made it through this, she promised herself, Elena wasn't going to let him slip away, so easily, again.

* * *

It took nearly an hour for Damon to show up to her house with Klaus. Rick had managed to move Elijah further into the house, and let him remain resting on the floor. Elijah winced in visible pain, nearly every second. Rick insisted that Elena stay back from Elijah, which she obeyed when Elijah insisted as well.

Elena hated having Klaus inside of her house, but he said that he could save Elijah. A young witch by the name of Jane, was with him. With a few words said, Klaus was able to pull the stake free from Elijah's chest.

Elena aided Elijah next, offering him a healthy sampling of the blood supply she had in the house. They sat together, content to be together and alive. Elijah grasped her hand in his when she got the words out that she had been dying to say to him. He confessed that he loved her in a whisper, but she was not his to have. Elijah then told her that he was making plans to leave Mystic Falls, once everything was resolved. Elena tried to plea to go with him, but he silenced her with a barely there kiss to her lips.

Again, frustratingly so, Elijah had given her hope, only to rip it back. Elena vowed to him that they were far from finished, and he only smiled at her, lovingly so, with great admiration to his handsome face.

Elena knew who exactly she wanted to be with, but she sensed that despite his feelings for her, it might not ever happen. If only she could understand why.

* * *

Elena went to school the next day, and she sighed irritatedly, when Caroline insisted that they all go to the upcoming decades dance. Her thoughts were far from school, and she hadn't been to a dance since... well, since she had been with Stefan.

Her time with Stefan seemed like it belonged to some dream that she could no longer quite remember. They had been apart since before she had become a vampire. When it seemed that they had hope of reuniting, she had slept with Elijah, choosing to give into some denied attraction. Elena held no regrets over that choice.

The distance between Stefan and herself had only widen with their long separation. He had made little effort with her to close that distance between them. Being with Elijah had shown her that it was alright to want something for yourself. It was alright to want to stop drowning in heartbreak.

Elena, despite everything that went down with Stefan, still couldn't picture going to a school dance without him. But he hated her now for hurting him. Her exploring her flirtation with Damon for a short time likely only solidified Stefan hating her even more. She didn't know what hurt worse. Stefan hating her, or the fact they were no longer even friends.

Elena went to her locker when school was over for the day, and stopped dead in her tracks when seeing Stefan walk down the hall towards her. She was tempted to say hello, but that urge died upon seeing him walking with Elijah's sister Rebekah. She had no idea the two had been getting close, and Elena could not deny that the idea of them together bothered her.

Stefan noticed her and looked as if he might actually say hello. Elena instead bolted from the corridor, refusing to see Stefan with Rebekah for another minute. She got to the safety of another corridor before she allowed her feelings to overcome her. Elena then sat on the floor against a locker and cried. She had to begrudgingly, spitefully acknowledge Elijah's refusal to get too close again was likely based on the fact that she still had not come to terms about the end of her relationship with Stefan. No matter how much she had desperately fought to believe otherwise.

Elena stopped crying suddenly when she noticed someone was watching her from the end of the corridor. She stood up, and Elena was immediately taken aback when she realized the other person looked exactly like her.

Elena feared it was Tatia, the shadow like witch that seemed to be taunting her from the grave. But her face fell and darkened when she realized it wasn't the shadow witch. It was Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked somewhat accusingly.

"Awe, has the _little princess perfect _lost everything now that she's a _big, bad vampire_?" smirked Katherine darkly. "Since Stefan appears to be into bad girls again, maybe I should look him up for old times sake? Or, maybe," Katherine continued with her dark eyes flashing. "I should go visit my old friend Elijah? He so was into me for the better part of a hundred years or so. I think he'd be really happy to have me back, considering I don't chase after multiple men, all at once, like you," Katherine finished smugly. "Tell me, did your sire like it, Elena, when you went from his bed to letting Damon Salvatore chase after your skirt tail?" Katherine gave a mocking laugh. "Oh, I never even did that."

"I know about all of your history with Damon and Stefan, Katherine," spat Elena hatefully. "So don't try to sell that your some saint. You are far from it."

"Oh, but I was, Elena," taunted Katherine. "In Stefan and Damon's eyes. Can you say the same? And Elijah may have spent the last several hundred years trying to chase me down for Klaus, but he did love me for a very, very long time. We have a long history, Elena, Elijah and I. Do you think he made you a vampire because he's in love with you? No, fair little snow white. Your dark Prince saved you because you bare my face."

Elena was shaking now with rage. She went to lung at Katherine, but stopped. They were no longer alone in the corridor. It was filled with students, who all stopped, staring at them both. Katherine grinned wickedly then at Elena. "I'll leave you to explain this one," the elder doppelganger exclaimed. Katherine then suddenly grabbed onto the nearest student and bared her vampire teeth into his neck, viciously. The corridor soon began to clear admit screams of terror. And Katherine was gone.


End file.
